


Your taste - Day 3, Body fluids

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric comes back from hunting and sates his desire for sex with Godric's help. They like to taste each other in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your taste - Day 3, Body fluids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) , who helped with this even if she hasn't seen True Blood yet
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Eric and Godric, but I don't think they'll mind if I borrow them for some fun

Eric almost stumbled into the cellar he and Godric had chosen as their temporary sleeping place - he was drunk on blood and power after a successful hunt. Godric was reclining on the pile of blankets that served as their bed, wearing nothing but a pair of loose trousers. He took one look at Eric and immediately beckoned him over.

“I can see you had fun, my childe,” Godric whispered, his tone slightly teasing, sending a shiver of anticipation down Eric’s spine. He forced himself to hold still when Godric’s gaze travelled over his body and stopped at the obvious erection tenting his trousers. “Now it’s time for me to have some fun with you.” Godric’s angelic face turned predatory as he rose gracefully to his feet and took a step towards Eric. His eyes again travelled down Eric’s body and focussed on his groin. “I’d like to have a taste of you.” With that he sank to his knees and began to unfasten Eric’s trousers.

A shudder ran through Eric’s body and it took some effort to stay on his feet. As good as hunting was, this was so much better. Any way he could have his maker was perfect in its own way, but this - to see the powerful vampire with the face of a boy kneel in front of him, look up at him from under his long lashes - was incredible.

“Godric...” was all he could say, everything else was lost in a drawn out moan. Godric had just swallowed him down, all the way, and the feeling of his maker’s tongue and lips combined with the sight of him were enough to stop all conscious thought in Eric. One of Eric’s hands cupped Godric’s head lightly, needing something to hold onto, to ground him. The fingertips of the other hand trailed the black designs on his maker’s shoulder.

For once Godric did not tease him, did not draw it out, but did everything he knew would push Eric towards release. His tongue was just right there, he sucked and licked, one hand caressed Eric’s balls, then stroked behind, pushed further back. Eric’s moans mingled with the obscene, wet, slurping sounds and muffled groans from Godric. Then the slim, probing finger pushed in, hit just the right spot, and Eric had to hold on to Godric as his orgasm rushed through his body.

Godric pulled back then, eyes blazing with lust, and made sure that Eric’s come covered his face and chest. He licked his lips, tasted as much of it as possible, then pulled a still dazed Eric down with him on the blankets. Godric guided Eric’s hand to his own still throbbing erection, he must have pushed his trousers down at some point; Eric hadn’t noticed. The feeling of Godric’s erection twitching under his touch was all the encouragement Eric needed, and he stroked his hand harshly up and down a few times.

“Yesss...” Godric hissed and came, his semen mixing with Eric’s on his chest. He looked so young and thoroughly debauched, covered in their combined release. Eric couldn’t resist, he ran his fingers through the white fluid, mixed it - then he lifted the fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Godric’s eyes followed his movements, a pink tongue sneaked out to lick his lips as he watched Eric suck on his fingers. He moaned at the taste of Godric mixed with his own, he couldn’t get enough of it

Eric smirked at Godric, whose gaze was fixated on how Eric licked his fingers clean, and ran his fingers over his maker’s chest, coating them again in come. Then he offered them to Godric, who didn’t hesitate to lick and suck them clean. He bent down and licked a long line from Godric’s navel up to his chest, then followed the lines of Godric’s tattoo with his tongue. There was only one thing that tasted better than this and that was his maker’s blood. But for now, Eric wanted to taste and explore every bit of skin, every drop of come. One of Godric’s hands tangled in his hair, pulled him up into a deep kiss.

“Will you clean me up?” Godric’s eyes were shining with want; it sent a pleasant shiver down Eric’s spine.

“Do you even have to ask?” Eric answered by kissing and licking along Godric’s jaw. “And when I’ve done that, I want to get us dirty again.” He could feel Godric’s chuckle as much as he heard it.

“You are insatiable, Eric.” Eric would have taken Godric’s scolding tone more seriously, if he hadn’t noticed Godric’s body respond to his ministrations.

“I don’t think you mind.” He grinned against Godric’s neck, then continued to lick and kiss and suck his way down Godric’s body until he had removed the last trace of their earlier frantic encounter. When his clothes and Godric’s half removed trousers got in the way of skin contact, he removed them and tossed them aside, not caring where they landed.

By the time he was done, they were both moaning and gasping at every touch, seeking friction for their renewed erections. Then slick fingers - when had Godric done that? - found their way into Eric, so good, Godric knew exactly what he needed. Godric didn’t waste any time, Eric was prepared quickly, then pushed onto his back. He welcomed the stretch and burn when the fingers were replaced by Godric’s cock. They moved in a rhythm perfected by years of practice, pushing each other towards release. 

This was perfect, exactly where Eric wanted to be. Loved and owned by Godric, his maker and lover and everything in between. Then sharp fangs broke the skin on the inside of his elbow and a slender wrist pushed against his lips. Eric sank his fangs in, drank deeply. He’d been wrong - now it was perfect. They still thrust, bodies meeting in a well practiced dance of love and lust. Orgasm washed over Eric, made him dizzy with pleasure. He could feel Godric spill inside him, felt his release trickle down when Godric pulled out and curled up against Eric’s side.

They lay like that until the sun rose and they fell asleep - close, limbs entangled, lips meeting in lazy kisses, fingers stroking slightly over bare skin.


End file.
